Meet My Son
by alexz lyric dumbledor
Summary: So what? Jude disapeared. It was only five years... and the kid... you cant blame a woman for having a son. Not unless the father is upset he didnt know about it... but who is the father? you'll have to read and find out. M for future chapters and languag
1. Welcome Back Jude

Meet My Daughter

By: Jordan Weasley

Jude smiled around at all the familiar faces after five years. Five years without seeing any of the people she cared for most, and then she saw him. The one and only him who held her heart in the palm of his hand and yet, didn't know. When she turned eighteen, everything changed, and by everything, I mean _everything._ Her whole life was tossed around, Tommy and her going back and forth between lovers and friends, and then the night. The night five years ago that caused her to run away and lose all contact with these people for the silent five years. Sitting now with them all in the room, she readied herself for a bombshell of questions. She knew he wouldn't forgive her, so her gaze fell upon everything but him.

"Where the hell did you go?" her angry manager Darius yelled.

"I had a personal problem I'll discuss with you at better time, but for now, I'll tell you I was in California in the United States. I stayed with a friend." She sighed.

"Everyone out, I need to discuss with Jude here what her personal problem was and weather or not she'll be having a next album." He brushed them off as they all walked out.

"I have a son." Jude sat back in the chair and gently touched the small ring she'd bought the day before he was born.

"YOU FELT YOU HAD TO KEEP THAT FROM US? Jude, if there is one thing I try to maintain in this building its trust. What happened? Who is the father? Where is he? How old is the boy?" Darius calmed down after his first question and tried to stay rational.

"I lost my virginity, I don't feel comfortable revealing that, he's with my friend in our apartment, and he's five." She rubbed her temples as a migraine formed.

"You're going to come out with another album. You understand me? I'm going to suspend you from G-Major for two weeks, we'll tell the public I sent you off to work with a friend in California on some of their new stuff. The kid stays a secret I assume?" he questioned and she nodded, and then thanked him with a hug.

"I owe you one D." she smiled and walked out as he shook his head.

"Quest, Sadie, I've missed you both so much!" she smiled and ran out to hug them both.

"Where've you been girl?" Quest smiled as they both hugged her back and Sadie played with Jude's hair, now back to its natural bright red.

"California, United States." She smiled, "I was visiting an old friend." She giggled, "Look, I've got to get running, D suspended me for two weeks, I'm not allowed on the property." She hugged them both again and ran out to her car.

As soon as she was in the car, she was out of the parking lot and on her way to her apartment. She missed the little buger she called a child and hadn't seen him since she'd dropped him off for school over five hours ago.

"MOMMY," she could hear his voice as she opened the door, and her friend Ginny followed the boy to the door.

"Caleb, my sweet boy, how was school?" she smiled and picked him up in a tight hug.

_There we go. That's chapter one for you. You know, I don't know for sure I'm going to make this a Jommy, because I don't know for sure if I agree with Tommy right now…I don't know. We'll see, that's how I usually write. Please read and review. Tasteful flamers welcome._


	2. Tommy's Visit

Meet My Son

By: Jordan Weasley

"It was great Mommy!" the little boy giggled as his mom picked him up and carried him to the living room in the center of the apartment. Ginny closed the door and followed them in to sit on the couch.

"How did it go?" She smiled and asked as Jude sat across from her with Caleb in her lap.

"Surprisingly, it went well. We're telling the public I was suspended for two months because I took off, and I'm only really suspended for two weeks. Starting today, I've got two free weeks, then I've got an album due." She smiled down at her little boy. "That leaves me two more weeks to introduce you to Uncle Jamie, Aunt Kat, Aunt Sadie, Quest, and Grandpa and Grandma." She sighed, "That's a lot more people then I thought." She smiled as her son hugged her.

"It's okay mommy." He smiled up at her and then ran off to his room.

"What about Daddy?" Ginny shook her head at Jude.

"Don't be like that Gin; I doubt he would want to know. He's not the type of guy you think he is." Jude stood and walked to the kitchen just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ginny called and ran to the door. When she opened it, she smirked and led the tall man into the kitchen, where Jude dropped her water bottle.

"Tommy?"

"None other." He moved so fast, she had no time to react as he pulled her into his arms for a long kiss.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Caleb came running in just as Tommy pulled away and smiled at her. Caleb was holding a sheet of paper.

"Caleb, come here." Jude got out of Tommy's arms to pick up her son. "What is this?" She smiled at the paper.

"I wrote my name." he pointed at the squiggles on the paper.

"Good job sweetheart." Tommy stepped back and nearly fell as he leaned against the counter and Ginny took Caleb back to his room.

"What are you doing here?" Jude shook her head and put the paper on the fridge with a magnet.

"You have a son?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I followed you home… I missed you Jude. I love you." He touched her hand.

"Why didn't you stay?"

"That night, you looked so peaceful. I was called into work… I left a note." He sighed.

"I didn't see one. Just like I didn't see a condom anywhere…" she looked down at her stomach. It was still a little larger then it was before Caleb, she hadn't lost all the baby weight, but it suited her better.

"So you mean…" he looked at the door the little boy had entered and exited through just moments before.

"Caleb Aaron Harrison-Quincy." She nodded and looked down at her shoes as he pulled her closer.

"We have a son?" He gently lifted her chin to look in her eyes.

"He'll be six in two months. December twenty third, my Christmas baby." She took a drink of her water and walked towards the door, Tommy close behind. As she entered the room, Ginny looked up and smiled, then left the room for the three of them to talk.

"Caleb come here sweetheart." Caleb walked over to his mom and she picked him up.

_That's another one for you._

_I hope you all like. Tasteful flamers welcome._

_Read and review. Any ideas you'd like to share are welcome also. I love to write what people ask for, especially in writers block periods. So thanks for reading. Next chapter will be up shortly._


	3. Lets Talk Rassionally

Meet My Son

By: Jordan Weasley

"Caleb, sweetheart, this man is Tommy." She smiled and sat on the bed with him in her lap, as Tommy sat beside them.

"Hi there kiddo." Tommy smiled and tousled Caleb's hair.

"Hi Mister," Caleb smiled bright and Jude's heart broke and fixed all in one minute. This little boy was her world, and she didn't know how he'd take to Tommy, or if Tommy would break his heart like he had broken hers.

"Caleb, remember mommy talking about daddy?"

"That man that broke mommy inside?"

"Yes, well this is him. This is daddy." Jude smiled as the little boy got that understanding look in his eye and jumped onto Tommy. She silently let out a breath of relief as Tommy not only hugged the boy, but began to cry what seemed to be tears of joy. She giggled a little as the little boy pulled her into their hug and kissed her nose.

"Now we're a family like Jacob and Michelle with their mommy and daddy right mom?" Caleb smiled up at her as they settled down

"Well… kind of. Mommy and daddy don't live together."

"But we will right? He could have my room, I can share with you mommy."

"Maybe some day sweetie." Jude smiled and sent an apologetic look at Tommy.

"Caleb, when I move in, mommy and I will share a room, and you can keep this one. Okay?"

"Really daddy? You promise?"

"I promise." Jude heard those last words and ran to the bathroom crying. She couldn't believe number one, Tommy had just signed her up to share a room, and number two, he'd promised her son something, she didn't know for sure would happen. She sighed and collected herself before stepping out and walking back to the room to find Caleb showing his dad all of his toys.

"MOMMY! Are you okay?" Caleb ran and hugged her.

"Yes baby. I'm fine; I just had to use the bathroom."

"Okay mommy." The rest of the night, Caleb showed his dad all of his toys and then Tommy took them to dinner. When it came time for Caleb to go to bed, he went right to sleep, and they all sat in the living room to talk, Ginny, Jude, and Tommy.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Ginny smiled as Jude sat down and Tommy sat as close beside her as physically possible.

"I want to move in." Tommy declared, "I want to move in, we'll get engaged and within the year we'll be married. I want us to do this right." He smiled at Jude who supplied a smile, although in her head she was anything but smiling. What was that? A proposal? Not Tommy Quincy… Little Tommy Q would never be married again. She sighed silently and fell back against the couch.

"I want us to take this slow Tom, I don't want my little boy's heart broken."

"I cant let this go Jude, he needs a father."

"Well we'll move in with you. You have more room, and we can each have separate bedrooms. Ginny and I will take one of the guest rooms, you can keep yours and Caleb will have the room between us. Then we can turn the office you never use into a guest room, and the basement can be a studio, so you and I can work from home and get this single to Darius quickly." Jude smiled to herself, happy with the plan she thought up.

"What if I want you in my room and Ginny has her own room?" Ginny stood and walked to her room in the apartment before things got nasty. She could see a fight coming.

"I don't think that's appropriate for a non-married couple Tommy."

"Well why don't we get married?"

"Because we're not ready for that right now," Jude stood and began pacing. "We have our lives ahead of us Tommy. I don't want to ruin your life and Caleb might not adjust well to a full time father."

_Well that's the next chapter. let me know your thoughts. Tasteful flamers welcome._


	4. Authors Note

Guys, I am so sorry it's taking me so long to update. I promise I will write at least two chapters this weekend and if I don't you can all kill me, and then resurrect me so I can write non-stop. School is driving me nuts, but I am off early tomorrow. If I have any ideas, I'll write you a chapter. Please hang in there with me. I love all of your reviews.


	5. Move In With Me

Meet My Son

Meet My Son

By: Jordan Weasley

"Jude he'll have to adjust to a full time father. I'm not going anywhere. He'll like it, I promise. I want us to be a family. You deserve that much." He sighed and took her hands in his own, "I'll say it a million times, I love you Jude."

"You didn't seem to love me that morning I woke up and there wasn't a condom when I looked for one." She shook her head. "Caleb is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't regret him for one minute, but I regret the fact you ran off to work. I gave you everything I had Tom, and you left me high and dry." 

"I told you Jude, I left a note."

"I didn't see it, and I don't wish to discuss this any further. If you want Caleb and I to move in, Ginny and I will share a room and you'll let well enough be. When Caleb is used to you, we'll move back out and start with visitations."

"Jude no… I want us to be again… please." He kissed her gently, "I need you Jude. You're the only woman I've ever loved."

"What did you do the five years I was gone? Did you cry when you found out I was missing? Did you ask around to see if I'd contacted anyone? I kept in contact with one person, and he didn't seem to mention anything about you being hurt at all. In fact, it was quite the contrary. I recall him using the term, '_Happier then anyone's seen him in years_'. I don't think I can do this again Tom." She pulled her hands from his and stood.

"Who told you that?" Tommy stood beside her.

"He's a close friend of mine and I'd rather not reveal his name."

"It was Jamie wasn't it?"

"Nope, didn't you see the surprise on his face when I walked in?"

"It was Speiderman then. He's the only one in there that didn't seem surprised." Jude walked to the kitchen as Tommy finished this sentence. She pulled herself up to sit on the counter and looked down.

"I didn't say it was him." Tommy shook his head.

"Speiderman would have told you anything to get you to stop loving me. Jude, I was miserable without you. Don't believe me? Just ask D, or you could even ask Jamie. That loser even knows how much I missed you. I cried for a whole year Jude. I quit working for two. I couldn't stand being around anyone who knew you or anywhere we'd been. I haven't slept in my own bed in a year. Its just there. Made with the same sheets as it was in five years ago before you left. I couldn't take it Jude. I couldn't stand the memories of you and not being with you." He kissed her again, "Tell me you don't feel anything from that, just try. You can't because you do."

"I won't try to deny it Tommy, I love you. I love you with everything I am, I always have… But I can't do this. Not again. Its not just my life this time Tommy, its Caleb's life too, and I cant do that to him."

"Give me this chance Jude; let me prove to you I'm good. Let me show you we belong." He smiled at her as she sighed and looked down.

"I can't leave Ginny on her own. She can't pay for this place."

"Actually, I got a place to stay with a guy. Well, we grew up with him, you remember Jamie… We talked yesterday when you were shopping before you went to work… He wants me to move in with him, he's been looking for a roommate."

"Ginny… Are you sure you want that? We could stay here, you Caleb and I."

"You need to go with Tommy and be happy. You two belong together. That's how it should and shall be."

"I don't know, it's too soon, Caleb just met him."

"I'm Caleb's father Jude; don't you think he deserves a dad?"

"Yeah, but I'd prefer he had one that won't leave him, one I know I can trust with my son. That boy, he's all I've got Tom."

"Now you've both got me. Let me show you. Move in with me."

"We'll start packing tomorrow." She sighed and walked back to her room.

"You won't regret this." Tommy called after her and high-fived Ginny.


	6. Change These Sheets

Meet my Son

Meet my Son

By: Jordan Weasley

Three days later, Jude woke up to an empty apartment, and the sound of a truck pulling away. Today was the day she moved in with Tommy and Ginny moved in with Jamie. It was the day her and her son's life would change for the better or worse. They'd spent the past three days together, as a family. Caleb had loved Tommy since the day they met, and Jude was more then just a little afraid her son was getting too close to Tommy, way too fast. He'd already made Tommy three pictures and a necklace. In a little kids head, that's like giving them the world. Tommy had even bought Caleb a bike that he kept in the garage at his place. She knew this wasn't going to be a good idea, she was already regretting having agreed to move in with him.

"Jude, time to wake up, the landlord wants us out of here by noon, and its ten thirty. Caleb is at school, your clothes are on the floor beside your sleeping bag and there is a bag to put your pajamas in by the sleeping bag cover." Tommy's voice came from the kitchen, where she assumed he was eating his bagel and drinking his coffee as he had been the past three mornings he'd woken her up later and later after taking Caleb to school. 

"Thanks." She sighed and stood up before peeling off her sleep shirt and pants then pulling on her lacey red bra and matching underwear. She smirked to herself knowing Tommy had seen them when he put them there this morning, and then pulled on the tight jeans and the old t-shirt she had that Speed had given to her before she left. He was the only one that knew she was leaving and wanted her to go the right way.

"You dressed?" his voice was outside the door now. She shook her head and walked to the door and opened it before putting her pajamas in the bag he'd left for her.

"You shouldn't have taken my clothes out for me. There are person boundaries you broke in doing so." She shook her head and began to fold up the sleeping bag.

"Not like I haven't seen them before Jude. I watched you packing all your clothes remember? We were talking about you and I sharing a room."

"And the deal was that I would share a room with you if I got my own space."

"So now I'm not allowed to even know which underwear you're wearing?"

"Nope." She shook her head and carried the bag with her pajamas and the bag with the sleeping bag out of the room, Tommy at her heals.

"That's just immature Jude, we're sharing a bed." He laughed and opened the door and walked with her to the car. She threw her bags into the blue viper and climbed in.

"Let's go, I've got to finish unpacking." She shook her head as he leaned in to kiss her. He missed her lips and hit her cheek. She turned on the radio as he pulled out and her song came on, _White Lines. _

"You know, I remember you wrote this for me. Do you? It was the second time you were on tour, and you wrote a lot of good stuff but I loved this one. You couldn't get it right when we were recording though. You had to record it outside on the bus. That's where the magic happened." He laughed as he saw her mouthing the lyrics from the corner of his eye. It was only a matter of time before he had her, and he knew it.

"We're staying in your room right?"

"That's right, time to use that bed again." He nodded and smiled to himself. It would be good, living with her, having her in his bed every night. Within months he could propose, they could get married, and have more kids. Caleb could have a family that he deserved, and he'd have the wife he'd always wanted.

"Please tell me we can change the sheets?"

"Not until you and I…" he winked at her and pulled into his driveway.

"You're a sick man Tommy."

"Only with you my love." He grabbed her bags and walked to the door. She unlocked it with her new key and they walked back to their room.

"You know Tom, Its going to start smelling with those old sheets."

"I'm hoping you'll fix that."

"You'll want to change them before then. Never is a long time away."

"Jude, we'll be married this time next year, I bet you that."

"What shall our wager be? I'd love to know."

"If we're not married by this time next year, you can have your own room."

"Oh we won't be and I will."

"But, when we are married this time next year, we're going to try for a second child."

"In your dreams Tom." She rolled her eyes and began filling the empty drawers with her things. She couldn't believe the nerve of him, thinking she'd sleep with him. She was putting her black unmentionables away when his arms wrapped around her waste. "Tommy, stop. I need to unpack."

"Turn around and kiss me Jude." 

"No. I'm unpacking then I'm going out for lunch."

"Jude," he turned her around and kissed her gently. "This is our new beginning. Give it a chance, give us a chance. I want us to be together. We belong together Jude. You and I know it's true."

"Tommy…" she sighed and whispered his name.

"Don't say anything. Just feel, just feel the love between us. You know its there, you know we belong. You know this is right Jude. We've always been right." He kissed her again, with more fire this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, gently setting her down, not breaking the kiss once. He ran his hand down her side as he lay on top of her. She pulled away for a moment and looked him in the eyes.

"I can't trust your promises Quincy. I cannot trust them."

"Just believe. You don't have to trust me, just believe me."

"I believe." She sighed and he kissed her again. Her hands unbuttoned his shirt, trembling slightly. Her heart was beating so fast, they were actually going to do this again; he was really getting to her. His arms lifted to pull of his own shirt, followed by hers. He lifted her with one arm so he could unhook her bra and slowly pull it off as she smiled up at him. He ran a thumb over her solid nipple and kissed her tender breast. His thumb ran over one as his teeth softly bit down on the other. He smiled as he heard her gasp then lowly moan his name. Her hands raked through his hair as he kissed down her stomach and slowly unbuttoned her pants. He looked up for approval as he pushed them down her legs and she nodded in return. He pushed her red lacey panties down with them and watched as she roughly kicked them off. Unbuttoning his own and pushing both boxers and pants down, he kissed the inside of her thigh and smiled as he felt her getting wet and hot. Slowly, he kissed higher and higher up the inside of her thigh until he was licking her inside and out, gently rubbing her clit with his guitar string raw thumb. Her moans grew louder as his tongue went deeper into her depths. His name was now being yelled, his hair was being gripped tighter and tighter. Just as she was about to cum, he stopped and slowly kissed up her stomach. She shook her head as she took long deep breaths and tried to gather herself.

"You tease." She said once she'd caught her breath. He smirked and kissed her gently. The taste of her sex still on his lips; she smirked right back at him as she reached down and took his rock hard shaft in her hand, guiding it to her. As he entered her she gasped and he smiled, his thrusts came slow at first, kissing her was more of a priority. Then he began to pick up pace, he kissed her and thrust faster, his hand found its way down there so his thumb could return to its previously task. She moaned his name and he grunted out hers. They were both getting close to reaching the point of total ecsasy.

"Jude I'm about to…"

"Yess ahhh yes…"

They both came at the same time, both names were yelled louder then ever before in that instance. When they'd both calmed down, they lay in each others arms and Tommy kissed her forehead.

"Jude?" 

"Yeah?"

"Marry me."

_That's it for now. Hope you all liked the chapter. I know I'm evil; Read and review, tell me the honest truth. Tasteful flamers welcome._


End file.
